Courier duster
|baseid = (Yes Man variant) (Legion variant) (NCR variant) (Mr. House variant) }} The '''Courier duster' is a piece of clothing in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Background The Courier will receive Ulysses' duster upon completion of The Apocalypse, regardless of the player's chosen ending. The exact style that is received depends on the player's reputation with various factions. If the Courier has an accepted or better reputation with the NCR, and less reputation points with the other major factions, the emblem is the two-headed bear; if they have a similar reputation comparison with Caesar's Legion, the symbol is the bull. If they have neutral/negative reputation with the major factions, the emblem is a black spade with the number "21" imposed over it. However, if they have a positive reputation with The Strip, the emblem will be the same Old World flag as on Ulysses' duster. Characteristics The Courier duster is visually identical to Ulysses' duster and shares the same DT of 13 and weight of 3. Each duster has a unique effect that raises a S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stat by one and raises a derived statistic a considerable amount. Variants * Ulysses' duster Locations At the entrance of Canyon wreckage, in the footlocker after completing Lonesome Road. Notes * The variant given to the Courier is based on their positive reputation with three factions in the Mojave: New California Republic, Caesar's Legion, and The Strip. The faction with the highest displayed positive reputation determines the variant given. If two factions tie for highest positive reputation then the game will choose whichever qualifying faction comes first in the order of "NCR, Legion, Strip". The only way to obtain the "Blackjack"/Yes Man variant is to have a Neutral or below reputation with all three factions. The variant chosen will be set based on the reputation by proceeding through the final door that gives you the warning that you cannot return until it's over. If you're trying to choose which one you want make sure you have the reputation as you walk through. * Despite the four variations, they all share the same ending slide: the Courier walking off into the sunset while wearing the independent (Yes Man) variant. * If Lonesome Road is completed without favoring faction, the awarded duster will be the independent (Yes Man) variant, even with no prior contact with Yes Man. * Wearing a faction-specific armor before confronting Ulysses can change which duster is received. For example, if being favored with the NCR, but wearing an NCR disguise, the fame with them will be set to neutral and the Courier's second-highest fame will become the highest for the duration the disguise is worn. * The NCR version is the only piece of equipment that directly increases the Courier's maximum Carrying Capacity. * The "Old World Justice" version is an exact copy of Ulysses' duster cosmetically, though they give different skill boosts. * This is the only armor in the game that changes based on Reputation with factions. Gallery CourierDuster.png|NCR, Caesar's Legion and Mr. House variants Nvdlc04 endingslide endmale.jpg|Courier duster in an endings slide Nvdlc04 endingslide endfemale.jpg UlyssesConceptArt.png|Concept art Category:Lonesome Road armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing de:Kurier Staubmantel es:Guardapolvos de mensajero pl:Prochowiec Kuriera ru:Плащ курьера uk:Плащ кур'єра